Last week, Daniel and Gabriela decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Vanessa to time them with a stopwatch. After 8.02 minutes, Vanessa agreed to time the runners. Daniel sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 74.54 seconds. When it was Gabriela's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 30.16 seconds. How much faster was Gabriela than Daniel in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Gabriela was than Daniel, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Daniel's time - Gabriela's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ Gabriela was 44.38 seconds faster than Daniel.